1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical circuit installation, and particularly to electrical devices that facilitate installation of electrical circuits in a building or some other structure.
2. Technical Background
Installing electrical circuits in buildings and/or other structures is typically labor intensive, time-consuming, and a process that requires electricians of various skill levels. As a result the installation process is expensive. The first phase of the installation is commonly referred to as the “rough-in” phase. In new construction, wiring is often bundled in cables, armored cables, or conduit and disposed throughout the structure in accordance with the building plans. This wiring is referred to as premise wiring. Junction boxes are installed at appropriate locations. Brackets and device boxes are installed throughout the structure where electrical service is desired. Junction boxes, of course, are employed to house the connection point, or junction, of several conductors. Device boxes are used to accommodate electrical wiring devices. For example, the types of electrical wiring devices may include, but are not limited to, receptacles, switches, dimmers, GFCIs, transient voltage surge suppressors (TVSS), timer devices, sensors of various types, thermostats, lighting fixtures, communication devices, and/or combinations thereof. After the device boxes are placed, the premise wires are inserted through openings in the box. At this point, the electrical wires extend from the boxes and are visible and accessible for the next phase of the installation process.
Before discussing the next phase of the process, it is noted that electrical cables may include two to five conductive wires. For example, in a structure that requires high power, the most common way of distributing that power is by employing the three-phase power system. As those of ordinary skill in the art recognize, five wires are employed. Three phase power includes three “hot” or “live” wires. Each of these wires transmits electrical power that is 120 degrees out of phase with the other two hot wires. The other two wires are the neutral conductor and the ground wire. Three phase power typically comes from the power utility via four wires: the three-phase wires, and the neutral. If the current flowing through each of the phases is equal, no current will flow through the neutral. The neutral wire is typically connected to the building ground at the structure's main distribution panel. The five wire cable is distributed from the central panel. Some of the circuits in the structure are designed to provide power to grounded equipment. These circuits may employ three wires, a line conductor (hot wire), a neutral conductor, and a ground. Some circuits may only employ two wires, the line conductor and the neutral conductor. Other circuits may employ two line conductors and a ground conductor. Other circuits may employ a combination of wires for distributing electrical power and low voltage. Low voltage wiring has commonly been employed for communication, computers, telephony, security, lighting systems, climate control, or electrical power control systems.
Referring back to the installation process, after the “rough-in” phase has been completed, the electrical wiring devices are terminated, i.e., the premise wires are electrically connected to terminals on the electrical wiring device. The electrical wiring device is then installed to the device box. The termination process is the most costly and time consuming part of the installation. A journeyman electrician must perform, or supervise, the connection of each wiring device in the structure. During this process, each electrical wire must be stripped and terminated to the device. What is needed is an efficient, labor-saving, and cost effective means for terminating the electrical wires and coupling them to the individual wiring devices.